Liliana-Grace Thompson
"Our scars are there to remind us of our pasts, of where we've been and what we've gone through. But that pain doesn't have to drive or determine our future. We can rise above it if we let ourselves. It's not easy, but nothing in life ever is." Appearance Lana is someone you glance at a second time in a crowd, but after that it's all a matter of personal taste. Her looks are a complete contrast to her personality, they are brash, bold, and very in your face. She has bright red, curly hair that one can't seem to get around noticing, and bright green eyes – this comes from the Irish that sits two or three generations back in her lineage – that mixed with the sun-tanned skin and the general air of mystery that surrounds the girl, tends to draw focus. She's not the type of gorgeous that makes men stop in their tracks, but she has a sort of strange beauty that demands a second look… that and she has a bust size that's not exactly small. Overall she's good-looking, but in a girl-next-door, been in love with that girl since high school type way. She has one tattoo, a dare from her college days, but as it sits real low on the front of the right side of her stomach/front of the hip area, it's not something many know about. It's just a simple little red rose in full bloom with a black, tribal butterfly perched on top. The butterfly and top few petals barely peek out of the top of her jeans. Clothing Comfortable jeans, tank tops for heat and overly large hoodies for cold, as well as hiking boots. Inventory *Photo of her mum and dad that sits between the pages of a book *Knife *Pistol *Ammo *Change of Clothes Personality She's quite, tends to be shy, and really doesn't like to be noticed all that much. She tries to mostly stick to the shadows in hope that she'll stay out of the eye of the Governor, who she's deeply mistrusted since the very first moment she awoke. She really doesn't make to many friends except the few other oddballs around the place, and she doesn't much mind it because she knows, sooner or later, the flesh hungry will congregate outside the walls and push their way in, and she'd much rather not have to many attachments. Now, she's quiet, yes, but if someone's stupid enough to get in her face, all shy, quiet tendencies go out the window and she doesn't mind getting in your face and telling you where to stick it. She tries to avoid this scenario, but if it happens, she's not going to lay down and let herself be kicked around, just isn't in her. She's generally polite, but it's a cold politeness that doesn't show much favoritism unless you're under the age of ten or have somehow gained her interest. She has a problem with letting her curiosity take her places she really shouldn't. She's constantly trying to keep that curiosity in check, knowing that if she doesn't she's probably dead. She also has a bit of a temper that she tries to keep in check, though she tends to fail sometimes. With all that said, she's pretty straight forward when she finds something she really wants or something to fight for. When you strip away the quite, shy girl, you're left with someone who will fight for what she wants and doesn't care what she has to do to get it. Someone who will tell you were to shove it and not blink an eye in a fight. She's... complicated. Skills *Medical – gone through college and internship before world ended, so she knows her way around the human body, as well as having a steady hand to fix up most hurts. *Shooting – she can shoot… sort of. She has a real bad habit of closing her eyes as she pulls the trigger, leading to her not shooting. She doesn't like guns all that much anyways, even if it is the end of the world. *Foraging – she's actually really good at locating edible plants, roots, and berries. Not always the tastiest stuff, but it's filling. *Resourceful – She's really good at getting herself out of tight spots. Background Liana grew up in a small town where pretty much everyone looked out for everyone else and she stood somewhere in the middle. She wasn't really social, and she wasn't really anti-social. She had her small group of friends and she liked to keep it that way. She went through school doing fairly well, and ended up in a real good nursing school a few states over. When she finished with that, she headed back home and got herself an internship at the nearest hospital so she could be close to her mother in her last few years. When Liana was twenty three, her mother died peacefully in her sleep, leaving her the house she'd grown up in. For the next two years she focused solely on her work. She had no time for outside influences such as men or any talk of marriage, then suddenly the world went crazy. She realized pretty quickly what was going on, as well as the only way to protect yourself was to get a weapon and run. Knowing she was maybe mediocre with a fire-arm, she decided her only option was to run. She grabbed a backpack, some clothes, water, food, and a picture of her mother and took off for the hills. Unfortunately her stupidity won out over her survival instinct and she allowed herself to be pulled into helping a small doctors office she stumbled on. She agreed to go on a run to the nearest hospital for the group hiding out. She knew from the moment she stumbled on them, that they wouldn't be able to. An old man, a woman with a bone disease, and a child with asthma would never be able to get the medicine the group needed to survive as long as... well as long as they would manage. So she stupidly agreed to do it... she's still cursing herself though. Relationships Relations: Mother: Dead. She has no one else. Trivia *Was once pregnant, lost the baby. *Widowed before the end of the world. Gallery christina_hendricks_those_eyes_qPFaIexV.sized.png christina-hendricks.jpg images (1).jpg what-is-sexy-christina-hendricks-victorias-secret-hi-res-1699896353.jpg crossbow.jpg pioc.jpg 04-christina-hendricks-january-jones-lg.jpg Christina-Hendricks-Esquire 3.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen Character Development Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen